Bitter roses
by dazzlingedward
Summary: what if edward never left forks? instead a new girl moves to forks, are things about to change? were edward and bella ever in love? i know guys you have read stuff like this before, but you should still give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

I was in Bella's room, talking to her looking in her beautiful brown eyes. As always she looked pretty and simple, I loved her so much and after two years together, I knew she was my destiny, the girl I had been waiting for from past 80 years. Whenever I was with her time just flew away and she made me realize that before her my life was so empty, so easy. My days were so predictable, they were so boring, in my open white room, all day I would just listen to music or read books without even realizing that something was missing from my life. But the first time when I inhaled Bella's scent, it was like I had got a head rush, nothing would seem right, I wanted her blood more than anything, she had pulled me towards her because of her irresistible blood and simplicity.

Bella looked at me and smiled and then touched my bare neck with her warm fingers, I was like ice beneath her warm hands and the way she looked at me, it always made me smile. I thought of myself as the luckiest guy on the planet, this human girl loved me, _me_, she cared for me, out of all the boys in town she chose _me_ and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in 80 years of my existence, she was my Bella, my beautiful Bella.

I locked my fingers in hers and leaned in forward, my lips now grazing her jaw line, I could feel the warm breath on my face and her heart fluttering like a bird. She had her eyes closed and her breathing grew more and more as I reached her lips, her red sultry lips. Her hands locked in my hair and my lips locked in with her. Initially it used to be difficult to be so close to her as I always wanted her blood so much but I guess now I had grown immune to it, even now whenever I was so close to her my throat started burning, but I had learn to ignore it now, although because of my super strength I was afraid of hurting her, I had to be really careful with her.

She was the only one who brought me from dead and made me feel like a human again. I stopped kissing her, waited till she stopped panting and found her lips again.

"I love you Bella" I whispered in her ear

"Edward!" she whispered back

'_I am so lost, what is this place?' _

'_Gosh! I think I have come way too far away'_

'_I can't even think straight now'_

I started flinching away from Bella, I tried to mute out these thoughts but they just didn't go away, I could still hear her

'_Is it left or right?' _

"What happened?" Bella asked me

"I don't ---know" I said shaking my head fiercely

I didn't know how to shut her out, this was the problem with having an ability, only sometimes was it useful to hear people thinking and annoying when you were having a good time with your girlfriend. I was concentrating hard but she was still audible

'_Oh my god! I am sooo lost, I hate this town'_

I moved away from Bella's bed and opened her room's window, I saw a girl standing on the street lost and I guessed it was her disturbing me, but this was impossible I could shut out people whenever I wanted but this girl she just didn't go away.

"This girl is lost and I can't shut her thoughts out of my mind" I said looking at Bella

Bella grimaced

"But I thought you could only hear people whenever you wanted"

"I know, but her ----"I stopped, putting my two fingers on my temples

After a few minutes of watching me struggle through the girl's thoughts Bella said

"Does she need help?"

I exhaled some air and said

"Yes"

"You should help her, anyways I have got chores to do" Bella said to me with an encouraging smile

"Are you sure?" I asked her

"Positive!" she said and walked out of the bedroom

I jumped out of her window and landed on the ground with a low thud, I straightened myself up, I was supposed to be away from humans, I was dangerous to them, humans feared us but it was just Bella who was ever interested in me.

I walked up to her and with a big smile said

"Hi! Do you need help?"

'_Am I supposed to talk to him? He seems fine' _she thought

I backed off a little, I had to keep it simple and I didn't want to scare her. I stood there still waiting for her reply

"Yes! I need to go to this place?" she said pointing the address on the note she was holding

"It's a little far away" I said hesitating to offer a ride

'_Oh no! I have already walked so much I can walk no more' _she thought again

She brushed her hair back and this was the first time I saw her face clearly, her eyes were light brown and she was a brunette. She was tall like Bella and just so beautiful.

"Actually I am going that place myself, I could present you a ride" I tried saying it casually

'_Present? What is this place? 1918?' she thought and laughed in her head _

I laughed at that thought too, she even guessed my year.

"Oh well! I am too tired to walk anymore, I will take the ride" she said and grinned

She had no thoughts about that grin, maybe she was still grinning about the 1918. I smiled and walked her to my Volvo.

'_A Volvo? I thought people here didn't drive cars like these' she thought_

I opened the door of my car and watch her settle inside. I walked up to my driver's side and settled in too, I didn't crave for her blood, it smelled just like any others, but nonetheless she was just so pretty to not get distracted. It was easy to be with her in an enclosed space far easier than Bella.

I started driving, but she intrigued me, now she wasn't thinking anymore, she was just sitting there smiling about something.

"So you are new here?" I asked her

She looked at me and flashed a lovely smile

"Yes" she said

"I am Edward Cullen" I introduced myself

'_Nice name, better than mine, who keeps her daughter's name Eliza nowadays?' she thought _

"It's nice meeting you Edward, I am Eliza Olsen" she said still smiling

"Nice to meet you Eliza, so you are going to be studying at forks high school?" I asked her

"Yes I will be studying at the senior level" she said

Her voice was so sweet and I was surprised to notice that unlike other humans she didn't go on bragging about how beautiful I was or how much she wanted me, she wasn't even scared of me. Honestly, that scared _me_ a little, was it possible? Could I be turning human too? Oh well! That was impossible. I was still a man without a heart, without a soul.

"Edward, you go to the same school?" she asked me

I started laughing and answered her

"This is an awfully small town; we just have one school here, where everyone goes. In fact I was shocked that you could get lost in a town so small" I said still laughing

"Yeah! True" she said subtly

We had reached the place where I had to drop her; I parked in my car and looked at her smiling

"So here we are" I said

She looked down and then I saw her grinning

'_He is so nice to me, I was just getting worried about being new for no reason, I am sure this town will have good guys like him' she thought again grinning_

I smiled to myself; she reminded me so much of Bella, she is nervous about being new too. I walked out of the car and opened the door for her

'_Okay I was leaving! He didn't have to open the door and tell me to get out' she thought again with a frowning expression_

"I was just being polite" I said in response

She got out and asked me

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

Oh no! I made a blunder again

"I didn't" I said and wished she would buy it and not be over observant like Bella

"Okay! But I thought like you----"she stopped and shook her head

"My bad! It was nice meeting you Edward, thanks for the ride" she said and brought her hand forward to shake with mine

"It's okay! See you at school" I said not offering my hand

'_What? He only has 4 fingers? Now! I was being polite' she thought_

'It was nice meeting you' I said and started walking towards the driver's side

'Yeah! Same here bye' she said and started walking towards her house door

I drove away from her house but I wanted to know what she thought of me. So I stopped two blocks away trying to concentrate on her sweet honey voice and as I had guessed there was no need for it she was still in my head

'_Hi mom, I am home' she said to her mom_

'_Hi sweetheart! Where have you been?' her mom asked her _

'_I had just gone for a walk, then I got lost but this really good guy Edward something dropped me home' she said to her mom _

'_Good that you have started making friends' her mom said cheerfully_

'_Yeah whatever! Mom I am going to my room' she shouted from the stairs and went inside her bedroom_

Her room was wide and open just like mine, she had a rack full of books and music, her room had a bed and a table on which she kept her laptop. She lied down on her bed and started thinking about me.

'_he was so charming, and all of his habits and the way he looked at me with those beautiful honey eyes was just beyond words' she thought and started smiling_

I jolted in my car with that thought, she was like other girls too, I was sitting there waiting for all the dirty thoughts about me and her to cloud in her mind

'_Oh gosh! Why am I even thinking about him? I should get back to my writing' she thought_

I waited there for half an hour for something more to come about me, but there was nothing. She was sitting in her room writing a story and listening to music. My name didn't even cross her mind once, I was sort of intrigued now, maybe she is not like other girls.

I drove back home, it was 20 minutes ride from her place and I was still thinking about her, why? How? I had a girl I loved so much, but I wanted to know Eliza better, I wanted to be her friend. As I got out of the car I realized that it took quite some distance till her voice faded away from my mind, she was like the loudest person in my head I had ever come across in 80 years.


	2. Chapter 2

I was reading the same book that I had finished thrice already again, maybe because I knew if I started reading a new book then I would not be able to form meaning of the words. My mind was wandering, it was going back to the memory of looking at Eliza's face for first time, and the way she smiled throughout, she wasn't afraid of me, she was the first one besides Bella.

I looked at my white ceiling and smiled, just then Alice barged in my room with the most horrified look ever on her face. I stood up and looked at her to know what was happening

"What happened Alice?" I asked

"What are you going to do Edward?" she shouted at me

I was perplexed, what was she talking about?

"Did u see my future again?" I asked her angry

"I never asked for it, it just came to me, but it vanished so quickly" she said

"What was it?" I asked again

"I don't know---it was" she didn't complete and stomped out of the room angrily

I followed her to her room and stood by the wall with my hands crossed on my chest

"you are going to do something but I don't know what, your future is changing, you are making new decisions, although there is nothing concrete yet" she said sternly

"What? What do you mean?" I asked perplexed

"Ask yourself Edward, are you thinking about something lately?" she said quietly

Suddenly with that line I thought again, oh no! I stood there with my mouth wide open, could a vampire go into shock? I was!

"what?" she said looking at my shocked expression

"No! No! No! No! How is that possible?" I shook my head vigorously

"what is not possible?" Alice said thinking

"I don't know anything yet" I said and walked out of the room into my room

I stood in front of the open window and thought about Bella, I could not do this to myself, to Bella, no! Alice's visions were never certain, maybe not talking to Eliza would help, but how could I ignore her voice in my head. I was so angry with myself, with everything that was happening, I had to figure things out and nothing was working! It just got harder and harder.

In complete anger I jumped out of the window and ran away as fast as I could, I ran for hours and hours, I could run all the way to Alaska, but I didn't, I could not be a coward again. I behaved like this when I smelled Bella's blood, but Eliza? She could not do this to me. She doesn't hold the same attraction as Bella, she is completely different. Bella is my angel, she is my savior! I love her!

I ran back home in time for school, I changed my clothes and without meeting anyone got into my Volvo. I drove to Bella's house and she was already waiting for me in her driveway. As soon as she saw me approaching, a smile formed on her face. That smile brought a smile on my face, yes! She was the girl I was destined to be with.

She sat down inside the car, putting her bag in the backseat, with a bright smile she said

"Hi there!"

"Hi" I said and driving again

"You just vanished yesterday" she said

"Yeah! I had gone to drop Eliza" I replied back not looking at her

"Yes! I know that bit, but I thought you were going to come at night" she said

My head spun so fast I couldn't even think but just placed my foot over the brakes and shaking my head again

'_Gosh! A flat tire, how am I going to make it to school today?'_

'_My very first day and this happens great!'_

'_Is this town unlucky for me or what?'_

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella jolted in her seat

"I am sorry I got distracted" I apologized politely

"What happened?" she asked

"Head rush!" I said

"I never knew vampires got head rush" she said and started giggling

"Yeah! Very funny" I said and started driving again

I could not tell her about Eliza and that I could hear her again, how could I? I was two miles away from her place? I didn't know what to do? She couldn't go to school and she just couldn't stop cursing in her head. I just drove without showing any emotions, trust me! I was very good with it.

We passed Eliza's house and I was wishing that Bella didn't see her standing outside,

"Wait! Edward" Bella shouted

Oh no! She just did, great!

"What Bella?" I asked pretending I didn't know

"That new girl, she was standing outside, she should be at school by now" she said

"Maybe she was going to start for school" I said still driving

"STOP EDWARD!" Bella shouted

I stopped the car with a jerk

"What?" I looked at her in anger

"You were hearing her thoughts right?" she asked narrowing her eyes

"I just can't stop it alright? She is so loud, I can't mute her out" I replied looking in her accusing eyes

She sat there thinking something, but I couldn't figure it out. Why isn't she the one I can hear? Life would have been so much easier.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her holding her hand

"Does she need help?" she asked

Out of all the things to say she said that

"Yes, her car has a flat tire, she can't make it to school" I said and sighed

"Reverse those wheels Edward Cullen! You knew that? Why didn't you offer her a ride? I thought you were a good vampire" she started babbling in anger

"Okay! Okay! I am! But I thought you would be upset" I said reversing back the car

"Why would I be?" she said with a frowning expression

I was about to say something but till then she had rolled down the glass and was now talking to Eliza

"Hi there! You need help?" Bella asked her

'_Thank you god! Thank you' _

"Yes my car broke down, I needed a ride to forks high school" she said in her honey sweet voice

I shook my head with that thought

"Oh sure! You could ride with us today" Bella said with a smile

"Oh really, thank you so much" Eliza said with the brightest and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen

'_Is that Edward in the driving seat? This sure is his Volvo'_

Eliza opened the door and settled herself in the backseat

"Hi Edward" she said looking at me

I passed a subtle smile to her

"Hi Eliza" I said and started the car

"Hi Eliza I am Bella" Bella said shaking hands with her

'_at least someone shakes hands here!'_

"Nice to meet you Bella" she said

I just drove to the school silently pretending I could hear nothing, Bella and Eliza didn't talk again but Bella just threw quick glances at me. I had to keep it light. With two human scents in my car it was really hard to control myself, my throat was burning, and I just wanted to breathe clean air. I was so glad to finally park the car in the school parking lot and get out of the car to breathe the air.

'_Are they siblings?' _

'_No they don't look like but they could be'_

"So Eliza all the best for your first day" Bella said and put her arm in mine

'_Definitely romantic!'_

Eliza shouted in her head, with that phrase I felt like telling Bella to keep her hands to herself, somehow I didn't want Eliza to see this part. I walked inside the campus with Bella by my side but Eliza's thoughts were still in my head. I glanced back at her twice, she was still standing there with fear in her eyes, I just wanted to go and help her but I couldn't, maybe this was just my goodness.

I and Bella sat in our usual seats in our new senior level bio class, a new year sure did bring some new additions which were unexpected, but our teachers were still the same. Mr. Varner our bio teacher entered the class with a big smile on his face, as if that could make anyone smile too. All bored I started looking outside when suddenly something that our teacher was thinking caught my attention

"What?" I whispered shocked

Bella looked at me and asked

"What happened?"

"Varner is going to change lab partners" I said with just my lips moving

"What? No way! I am changing" Bella said

"Okay kids so today we change the lab partners for the year" Mr. Varner said enthusiastically

Half of the class shouted yay! While half remain still bored

"But Mr. Varner I am happy with my partner" Bella said standing up

Someone at the back started laughing

'_Yeah! The freak Cullen could only be your taste' mike thought_

I turned back and stared at him with total anger, he put his head down on seeing me looking at him like that. Okay! So I could still be scary. I got a grin on my face with that thought

"Yes Bella! I know you both are great, but a change is always good" said to Bella

"No , I would not like to change my partner" Bella insisted

'_So where is the biology class?' Eliza said to the girl passing her by in the hallway_

'_it's right through that door' the girl pointed towards our class_

'_Okay! Thank you' she said and started walking towards us_

'_sheesh! Such a small place and such a small school, still I can't get my directions right' Eliza thought and started laughing_

I started laughing with that thought too, one girl can't keep herself away from troubles and is mute to me and the other can't find places and is so loud in my head.

Just then Eliza opened the door and walked up to Mr. Varner, they had a mini conversation and she faced the class

"Kids, this is Eliza Olsen and she is going to join us for the rest of the year" he said

'_What a freak name like the Cullen, but she has a nice body. Well I like what I see' Mike Newton thought_

I could kill this mike newton kid. I didn't leave Eliza's face, it was so beautiful and her smile was to die for if I could, she was wearing a tight green blouse and blue jeans which looked so great on her. She was nothing average, she was just so beautiful and for once I was glad Bella wasn't able to hear what I was thinking.

'_Okay! So where exactly am I supposed to sit?' she thought _

I saw her walking towards our desk and she gave me a look like she needed some kind of help. I snatched away my glance from her and looked at Bella with a torn face. I really and truly wanted to help her.

'_Edward is the only person I know and he is already sitting with Bella the other person I know, everything seems to be full' she thought again_

"Over here!" mike shouted

I looked back and saw mike having an empty seat, how is that possible? He was just sitting with Vanessa

'_Yes! Today is my lucky day, thank you Vanessa for moving' mike thought_

I was afraid for Eliza, he thought of her as a freak, she surely needed help and I couldn't help her. She sat down with mike

"So is she back?" Bella asked me

"Back?" I asked I was confused

"Back in your head?" she asked again

"Oh yes! But don't worry I think I can ignore her for a while" I said and placed my hand on hers

'_Oh!'_

I knew who it was, I turned to look at her and she was looking at us, she met my gaze and turned her head to the other side. I took my hand away from Bella's and concentrated on what Mr. Varner was teaching.

'_Hey I am mike' mike whispered to Eliza_

_Eliza looked at him and flashed a simple smile_

'_So, are you liking it here?' he asked her_

'_I am sorry but I am kind of in the middle of listening to someone, who is saying more important things than you' she snapped at him_

I sat there grinning thinking about it. Thank god! She had that much brains in her. I looked at Bella, who was listening to Mr. Varner and taking down notes. I started scribbling something on my sheet too but I was hearing her thoughts again

'_classes are always so boring, I wish I could go home and do what I like or rather I wish I could go back to Chicago, I miss everyone from there' she thought _

Somehow I just felt her gaze on my back and I turned back, she was sitting there with her fingers tight in a fist and her eyes watery, oh no! She was about to cry. She looked at me and then quickly wiped away the little tears with the back of her hands

'_Why is Edward always looking at me like that? I don't want anyone to see that I am upset' _

'_I know I can fight this, so what if I had to sacrifice my life for my mom, I know I can fight this' _

How I just wished to make everything right for her. Her smile was perfect and crying just didn't suit her. I looked at Bella who was still ignorant of everything I was going through, I was torn, perplexed and in pain. I looked outside the window thinking Alice would be watching all this, I did feel like spending a day with Eliza, she really did need someone or maybe Bella could help with that, maybe she could become her friend.

As soon as the class finished I grabbed Bella's hand and said

"Wait!"

She looked at me confused but I waited until Eliza left the room and when she did I looked at Bella

"Eliza is really upset" I said

"Oh!" Bella said

"Do you think maybe---I mean I am not forcing----but maybe" I said and shrug my shoulders

"Are you cool with it?" she asked me again narrowing her eyes

"Why won't I be?" I said frowning

"No I thought with whole vampire problem---oh well! I assumed! Maybe I was just the problem" she said and sighed

"Yes Edward you can babysit Eliza today" she said bitterly and started walking away

WHAT? That wasn't what I was saying

"wait Bella, I didn't mean that, I meant maybe you could be friends with her, she doesn't like it much here and her parents just got divorced maybe you could help her" I said in a stern voice and walked away from her

I was really angry with her, no matter how much I wanted to be with Eliza I never thought of abandoning Bella, but she just thinks like that. PERFECT!

I walked alone to my next class which was Spanish or rather I should say rushed to.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my chair all alone; this was one class which Bella didn't share with me. Last year Emmet my big brother used to sit with me but now that he had graduated I was guessing I would be sitting alone. I was staring at my desk when I heard the familiar voice again

'_Edward is sitting alone, maybe I can sit with him, I hope he doesn't mind though' she thought_

I jerked my head to look at Eliza who was now walking up to my desk, no; I didn't want her to sit beside me. She came and sat down beside me showing that beautiful smile again

"Hi Edward, I hope you don't mind me sitting here?" she asked me

'_Please please Edward say no!' she thought_

I smiled at her and said

'No, not at all' I said

"How is your day so far?" I asked him

"Oh! It couldn't have gotten any worse, you know mike Newton walked me here" she said and shook her head

"No! That guy loathes me" I said frowning

"Trust me, me too" she said and rolled her eyes

I laughed looking at her doing that

"What?" she asked

"Nothing!" I said

She was really fun; it was like a different kind of a vibe with her. Nothing like Bella, she had such a light mood and she cracked jokes which were so funny.

We turned to our teacher who had just entered the class but I ignored her and said to Eliza

"Hey, I am sorry about the bio class"

Eliza looked at me and smiled

'_I wish he could be my friend_'

I secretly wished that too and I so wanted to talk to her more, know her more

During the class, Eliza had so many thoughts floating in her head and not even one was about me, she remembered her old school, old classroom, old teachers, her old friends and her old boyfriend. She went through each memory of hers and her boyfriend. Those images kind of made me envious and sad for Eliza, she really did like him but I knew there was room for more love in her heart than that and I knew she would find someone here soon. From those images I could see that she was a fun loving girl, hanging out with her friends, going wild was one of her personality traits and yet she seemed so quiet, maybe she couldn't just trust anyone here so easily.

After the class I saw her collecting her books and thought of talking to her, but I chucked away that thought and walked out of the room.

'_Edward could have asked me to walk me to my next class'_

'_Maybe he has other plans with Bella!' she thought_

I didn't like the way she took Bella's name in her head, was she jealous of her? And if so, then why? I shook my head and rushed to my English class eager to see Bella, no matter how angry I am on her, she always makes me smile.

I saw Bella standing outside the classroom waiting for me, I stood in front of her and she suddenly grabbed my hand

"I am sorry Edward, if you want me to be her friend I can try" she said

I placed my arm around her shoulder and said

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that she's all alone and hearing her thoughts always makes me sad" I said

"I'll try" Bella said and walked inside the class

After the classes, during lunch break me, Bella, Angela, Alice, Ben were all sitting at our table, Bella was having a juice although I had told her to take something else too but she just wanted to have juice.

'_Okay! So where do I sit? I just can't stand mike' _

'_Oh well! I think I will have to do with him' _

'_I guess I have to'_

She walked towards mike's table; everyone just passed a slight smile and made room for her. They didn't really like her that much as mike just told them about the biology incident, they had already started thinking that she was rude. For once, can't anyone in this room understand what she is going through; parents divorce can be an issue not everyone can face.

Jessica was digging her fork in cake piece when she said

"Guys, there is this new movie in theatres and I have heard it's pretty good, so who's in for Port Angeles this weekend?"

"Not me, I have to work on the English paper" Tyler said

"I am in" mike said

"Great!" Jessica said

"What about you?" mike asked Eliza

"Oh sure, I can come" Eliza said and then started looking down again

'_Oh please! Don't tell me she is another Bella' Jessica thought_

I started frowning with that thought; just then Bella squeezed my hand

"What happened?" she whispered

I shook my head and turned to look at Alice who was certainly not having visions anymore because her head was having thoughts about jasper and how much she missed him.

After the school ended, I and Bella were standing near my car waiting for Eliza and there we saw her walking towards us with mike laughing. As she stood by Bella she greeted us with a charming smile

"So let's go" she said cheerfully

I smiled and so did Bella while we settled in our seats, I started driving and when we were out of the school Bella started speaking

"So Eliza, how was your first day?" she asked Eliza

'_It was good, I was making friends and people weren't so bad here they did have fun'_

"It was good, mike is a good guy and we even have plans to go for the movie this weekend with the gang" she said still cheerful

I didn't like that she liked mike now and about her going alone for the movie, I just didn't like it at all.

"Great! Eliza what are you doing today?" Bella asked

I jerked my look to her as to wondering what was she about to say, she smiled at me and gave a little nod

'_Wow! Now where did that come from?' _

"Nothing?" she said confused

Bella smiled and said

"I had plans to go to reservation want to come?"

'_Which is this place?' Eliza thought confused_

I gave a wide smile to Bella adoring her even more, she was really going to do this for me and she smiled back at me too

"I don't know about this place but anyways ill go" she said smiling at Bella

'_WHAT THE HELL??' Eliza thought in her head so loud_

I saw it too and placed my foot on the brakes so fast that the car screeched on the road, me and Bella exchanged horrifying looks and turned back to look at Eliza who sat frozen.


End file.
